


Zero

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demons, F/M, More tags later, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Before anyone questions my motives I decided to being this story back, though it's going to be more detailed and chapters will be longer. The original version is on fanfic on my old account as Shyannada141, so if your curious what it was originally you can always go there. I only decided to being this back because I missed it and so I brought it back. Just. So we're clear, there will be slow updates so please do not ask for updates they will come sooner or later. Anyway see you all later!
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone questions my motives I decided to being this story back, though it's going to be more detailed and chapters will be longer. The original version is on fanfic on my old account as Shyannada141, so if your curious what it was originally you can always go there. I only decided to being this back because I missed it and so I brought it back. Just. So we're clear, there will be slow updates so please do not ask for updates they will come sooner or later. Anyway see you all later!

_I love you, but yet you run from me. Why do you hate me? Is it because of the things that I've done to you?_

_**I love you, but yet I can't so I run from you. I don't hate you but after what you've done I just can't forgive you.** _

__I want you to not fear me, I want you to love me. Do you fear me after I hurt you badly?_ _

__**I don't fear you, but I can't love you. You've hurt me to many times and I just don't want to hurt anymore.** _ _

__I love you so much that it drives me insane when I see you with people that aren't me. But why can't you love me like you love your friends? Is it because of what I did to you when you were only thirteen?_ _

__**I love you but I am scared to show you my love for you. I can't get over what you've done to me, it still haunts me every night when I go to sleep. I can't forgive you for what you've done.** _ _

__I wish you'd love me, but after all that I've done and said to you I'm not surprised that you see me as an enemy. I wish I could take it all back and show you how much you mean to me. But would you accpect me after all I've done?_ _

__**I love you but I refuse to show you my love because to me you don't deserve it. Though I piece of me wants to accpect you as my lover but the other part of me doesn't. I cannot forgive someone who treated me like dirt.** _ _

__Love comes in many forms in unexpected ways. It can come when you least then you expect it._ _

__**Forgiveness is something that can be achieved though it is the hardest thing to achieve.** _ _

_**Can I/you prove that I/you love you/me?** _


	2. Chapter 1

Are story begins in the city of Domino were there lived four high school girls and their names were Yugi Muto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishter, and Joey Wheeler. These girls were very special then most since they had been given a special mark on their hands in the shape of white angel wings by the great angel guardian. But these four girls do not yet know that they are special yet, but when the time is right their destinies well start falling into place. But their are being seeked out by the demonic forces to either be destroyed or to enslave them. But enough of that lets see what these four girls are doing now...

A girl with amethyst eyes had just woken up from a nightmare, she had been having the same dream for the past week. It was of her old childhood friend who had had hurt badly in the past, coming back from the dead to drag her into hell with him. But he didn't look the same age he had when dead, he looked handsome and mature then his cute chubby face that he dead with. He had dead by fighting a police officer after he had broke her arm and had tried to kill her, but luckily for her a police officer had heard her screams from an alleyway. Her childhood friend had dead after being shot twice in the chest were heart was.

She shook those memories away as she got out of her bed, she had to get ready for school today was the last day of school which meant summer vacation started tomorrow which she was looking forward too. Her and friends had this whole summer planned out, they were going to take turns each week to spend the night at each other's houses as well as getting part time jobs so they can buy things. She smiled at the picture of her and friends as children at the park, that was the day before their lives had changed forever. Because the next day her and friends had been attacked by the boys they had thought were their friends. They had planned it all, each of them had planned to kill them.

The boys were named Atem, Bakura, Seto Kaiba, and Marik, she only knew Seto's last name because of Kaiba Corporation. Unlike the other three males Seto Kaiba managed to still live, thanks to him being able to have money to get off his back though he stayed away from the girls after that incident. But he still had gone to the same school as them but it was creepy had he had kept an eye on them, and that wasn't all the guys that used to talk to her and her friends stopped talking to them after they started high school. She had her suspicions that Seto had done something to them to stop them from talking them but she had no proof. She sighed as she finished getting ready, as she was about to leave the bathroom her grandpa called up the stairs.

"Yugi! Your friends are here!"

"On my way down now! Thanks Gramps!" She called as she grabbed her backpack from her room quickly making sure she got everything even her homework, after she was sure she got everything she want downstairs while brushing her hair making sure she didn't fall down them as she walked down them. She greeted by her three friends at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey guys!" She greeted them once she reached the bottom, as she finished brushing her hair out.

"Hey Yug'!" Her tallest friend greeted as want to join them next to the stairs, her white haired friend handed her her a ripe juicy apple.

"Thanks Ryou," Yugi smiled at her and took the apple and started to eat the apple, trying to do eat it quickly but carefully as not to choke on it. She throw the core away as soon as she finished eating it.

She waved goodbye to her grandpa as they left for school, on the way they talked about how they were going to have a blast this summer. They were talking about how they were going to have part-time jobs when they came across a creepy store that always managed to spook them. They didn't go inside because of the bad feeling they got from it and refused to even go past it alone. As they passed by it a creepy voice spoke towards them in a creepy manner.

"The light and darkness, Angels capture, demons pleasure, the fall of the innocent. The four shall become tainted by the darkness."

The girls all shrieked and run as quickly as they could away from the store. A pair of golden eyes shown through the door of the store as the girls disappeared down the street.

_"Run, you will not get away from what destiny has in store for you..."_


End file.
